


Won't be boring

by Ieatmyfeelings



Series: Living With Tony Stark [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Tony Stark wasn't what Steve thought it was going to be, but one thing it was sure not to be was boring. </p><p> </p><p>eventual m slash, future works will have a higher rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't be boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here is my first work that isn't Harry Potter related hope you enjoy! This story will move very slowly since I am in university and very busy. The plot line is going to move slowly as well but it will eventually turn into a Tony and Steve love story! Oh guys! I'm sorry but I don't have a Beta reader, if anyone wants to volunteer for that I would be very grateful, so would everyone else!

When Steve woke up after being frozen for 70 years S.H.I.E.L.D debriefed him on many things that had changed: Aliens, computers that could fit into the palm of your hand, the sexual revolution, and the clothing of the 21st century (or lack there of), but nothing they told him could have prepared him for Tony Stark.  
  
Their first meeting had been nothing if not disastrous (what would you expect from a self absorbed narcissist with too much money) resulting in him telling Stark to “Put on the suit” repeatedly; but by the end of the New York attack Steve liked to think that he and Stark had come to an understanding and would be able to have a decent working relationship. So when Fury told Steve he would have to stay in Stark tower, his apartment building having been destroyed in the attack and the Director having to house all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents who lost their lodgings when Loki’s arrival destroyed H.Q., Steve wasn’t too upset, it wasn’t like he had lost anything of value when his apartment building collapsed. That was an hour ago and now Steve was standing before the massive glass doors at the base of Stark Tower, wondering if Stark would hear it if he knocked, when a disembodied British voice blared out of a speaker beside the door “Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark is on the top floor and requests you join him and Ms. Potts upon your arrival” the voice informs him as the doors swing open.  
  
Steve stares at the doors for a moment before nodding “Thank you…ummm?” he trails off, not knowing the voices name, before walking into the huge building and making his way over to the glass elevator that dominated the entry way.  
  
“Jarvis sir” the voice informed him from seemingly nowhere, which if he were honest, freaked Steve out a little bit.  
  
“Well thanks Jarvis” Steve said again, assuming since he could hear Jarvis that he could hear Steve in return, as he entered the elevator and the doors slid shut. Steve leaned forward to press the button for the top floor when it lit up on its own.  
  
“Allow me sir” Jarvis chimed in “Mr. Stark would be very put out if I did not ensure your imitate arrival to the top floor”  
  
Steve just smiled and shook his head in amusement as he replayed the events of the last few days in his head, it had felt good to be back in action, a common enemy to focus on that kept his mind off being seventy years in the future, off the loss of Bucky, which was still fresh in his heart, and off the fact that Peggy was in a nursing home in London and by now knew he was awake and he hadn’t gone to see her yet. But now that the Chitari were defeated and Loki was back on Asguard all the grief, confusion, and unease came flooding back. Everywhere he looked there was new technology that would have made Howard Stark confused, how was Steve (a guy who didn’t understand half the technology in his day) going to be able to assimilate properly into the twenty first century?  
  
The answer to that question was waiting outside the elevator doors when they opened, “Cap! Welcome to Stark Tower, now under renovation!” Tony exclaimed pounding Steve on the back in a manly half hug before walking over to where a beautiful red head was standing next to a hologram image of the Tower.  
  
Steve smiled and followed Tony across the room “Thank you for letting me stay here, I’ll get out of your hair the moment I find a new apartment” Steve assured the billionaire as he looked at what he assumed was digital blue prints for the entire tower, resisting the urge to reach out and spin an entire floor around the way the redheaded woman, who he assumed was Ms. Potts, was doing.  
  
“Don’t be stupid Cap, I have lots of room, and besides here you have everything you could ever need! A gym stocked full of punching bags, your own floor, yours truly to fix your suit when ever you need, and of course Jarvis!” Tony rambled as he discarded an entire floor of the tower looking up at Steve with a hopeful expression.  
  
Steve sighed shrugging his shoulders “If it’s no trouble…” he trailed off trying to ignore the surge of happiness that ran through him at the thought of being wanted by some one, even if it was as simple as having Tony wanting him to live here.  
  
“It’s not, now…” Tony trails off snapping his fingers distractedly trying to find his train of “Oh right! This is Ms. Potts, you can call her Pepper, she is my CEO, and my girlfriend, she is here a lot!” Tony says flashing Pepper a big grin as he dodges her half hearted slap at his arm.  
  
“Nice to meet you Captain” Pepper says with a genuine smile as she holds out her hand.  
  
“You too ma’am” Steve replied politely before looking around for the only other person he knew resided here “And when do I get to meet Jarvis? He was very nice while helping me find my way here” Steve asked, confused by the amused look on Peppers face and the way Tony was barely holding in his laughter, “What? What did I say?”  
  
At this Tony couldn’t hold it in any longer and began laughing loudly bending over one hand clutching his side the other holding onto the table to keep him from falling.  
  
“Captain Rogers, I do believer Mr. Starks rude behavior is because I am not a person” Jarvis’s voice echoed through the room “I am an Artificial Intelligence created by Mr. Stark to aid in his creations in the lab, monitor the security of the Stark Tower as well as his house in Malibu, I assist in the running of the Iron Man suit, as well as other things not limited to adjusting the lighting, changing the channel on the television and running web searches on any thing sir deems fit” Jarvis finishes off in a dry voice and Steve can almost hear the sarcasm aimed at Tony.  
  
Tony continued laughing as Pepper tried to shush him, and all Steve could think of, as he thanked Jarvis for the explanation, was how living in with Tony Stark was going to be anything but boring.


End file.
